Love That is a Crime
by ghost509
Summary: Kitty is a T.U.F.F agent, but with one flaw. She loves dating bad guys/boys. But has never gone all the way with them due to them being not that bad. But when the baddest bad guy/boy ever in existence shows up. Will it be love at first sight, or betrayal from the start? Happy ending. Kitty X Dudley. Kitty good girl and Dudley bad guy/boy.
1. Chapter 1

**(I do not own T.U.F.F Puppy. And, I'm at it again. 3rd T.U.F.F Puppy fanfiction(talk about dedication.). And, I'm proud to say, this is the first of its kind(as far as I know.). I gave this idea to a few other writers, so now its kind of a race to post chapter 1. Don't forget to fav, follow, review, and check out my other stories. Will follow some of the actual story line. In fact it might be similar to my 'T.U.F.F Puppy: The Tale of Ghost Dog'. Also some of the characters may/will seem ooc, so be careful, and possible lemon. Also, will mention some OCs, so try to find them, and list them in the comments. Lets see who has the best memory, and best keen of eye. Anyway 'Lets Go Already'.)**

**(Kitty Katswells apartment. Night time.)**

Kitty had opened, walked through, shut her door, and leaned against it with a sad sigh. She was wearing a beautiful dress, people would and did call her gorgeous. You see she had just came back from another failed date attempt. Every guy she dated wasn't the best of the type she wanted. Jack Rabbit, Gary, Chameleon, Francisco, Snaptrap, Bad Dog. All weren't bad enough. Now you may be wondering 'why would Kitty date them' or 'how in the seven layers of hell, could she'? Well you see she is a T.U.F.F Agent, but had one flaw. She loved dating Bad guys and bad boys. She didn't know why, she just did. But unfortunately now any of them were bad enough. And, now you may be wonder 'why aren't the bad guys/boys using this as blackmail'? Well, luckily T.U. top gadget guy, Keswick, invented a device that could wipe the memory of any, from the day they were born, all the way to the last second. So she used it, after every failed date and breakup, that way the bad guys/boys couldn't remember what had happened. No one knew that she was doing this. Not Chief, Keswick, not anyone. She wanted a guy that would challenge her. One that would make her seem helpless like a beta, one that she couldn't defeat or even come close too matching. She was dedicated to find that specific guy. She even decided to 'save' herself for him, if you get my meaning. With another said sigh she gone to her room, changed into her pajamas, crawled into bed, and went to sleep. Chief had Intel that someone would try to steal the Kruger Rat that would be displayed at the Petropolis Museum, so he ordered her to go undercover in order to protect it. But she was obvious to the man of her dreams was real, and in fact would be meeting him tomorrow.

**(Undisclosed and unknown location. Also night time. Main room is shown, holding two figures. One is in the shadows, while the other is illuminated by a fire place. The illuminated one is shown, wearing a blackmask. The only visible thing about him, were a set of bight blue eyes.)**

"Glad you could make it, Devil Dog." The figure in the shadows greeted.

"Cut the crap. You wanted a thief for hire, and here I am. Now who are you? And, what do you need to be stolen?" Devil Dog asked in a annoyed voice.

"Straight to the point, I like it. For now you can call me E. And, as for what I want and need to be stolen." E said, while grabbing a document from his desk, and sliding it across the table. Only for Devil Dog to grab and open it. "Is in there." E finished. Devil Dog opened the file, only to see a golden rat statue, covered in gems.

"What the hell am I looking at?" Devil Dog questioned.

"That is the Kruger Rat. A statue told to have mythical powers. And, if sold to the right client, can catch a very pretty and large penny." E answered. "It will be displayed at the Petropolis Museum tomorrow, and I want you too steal it for me. If you can get it, without getting caught or grabbing a decoy, I'll give you one million dollars as payment." E had finished explaining to him.

"So you want to steal a statue that is said is have some freaky powers, from a no named city, without any Intel about the Museum, or its occupants?" Devil Dog asked and exclaimed. "Hmm, seems like a regular cake walk. I'm in." Devil Dog told him, while rising from his seat. E did the same, while raising his hand for a shake.

"Great. I'll have a chopper drop you off and send you coordinates to where I'll be. That way you get the money, I get the statue, and everybody wins." E stated.

"Well, everybody but the poor saps that I'm going to steal it from." Devil Dog replied, while accepting the hand and shaking it. Then both laughed, E's sounding not so serious, yet Devil Dogs sounding pretty dark. After that Devil Dog left, obvious to finding and fighting the love of his life tomorrow.

**THE END. FOR** **NOW.**


	2. Purr-fect Crime and the start of love

**(I do not own T.U.F.F Puppy. Got good feedback for chap. 1, so I'm gonna continue this. Need help on deciding wither Kitty discovers Dudley's secret or not, and when. Anyway 'LETS ROCK IT'.)**

**(Next Day. Morning. T.U.F.F HQ. Say 6:30 ish.)**

Kitty had gotten in earlier then usual. She had to get her make up and hair done for the disguise. She was going to play a tour guide, that way she would be at the Kruger Rat's practically all day. Nothing had really changed. She had to wear a pink wig and wear tour guide cloths. Other then that everything was the same so far. She did had to admit, she looked cute. Even though the changes were pretty small, it took about an hour, maybe a little longer until she was done. After she was finished, she used the T.U.F.F Motorcycle in order to get to the Museum. When she finally arrived she had hidden it, walked in, and got ready for the day ahead. Obvious to the figure that was spying on the Museum, and in addition, her.

**(Abandon building, across the street from Petropolis Museum. A figure wearing all black is seen in the lower half of the building. If you looked close you could see him. But if you looked closer you could see he was looking through a air of very hi tech binoculars.)**

"Hmmm. At least 15 heat signatures. All non lethal." Devil Dog stated, but then heard a ding and a name popped up on the binoculars. "Facial recognition scan complete. What the hell?" Devil Dog questioned. He looked at the name and the picture. " T.U.F.F Special Agent Kitty Katswell." Devil Dog said while looking at the name and then the picture. But when he did he felt his heart beat faster then usual and felt his face grew hot. He never felt this way before, so he had no clue what was going on. "What the hells going on? I fell weird and, and, and I don't even see the chick." Devil Dog asked and said, still looking through the binoculars. He spotted a few bunnies, a hippo, a elephant, and others but not the cat. Then he had seen as a cat with pink hair walked up to the group of animals inside the Museum. "That must be her. Great I got a T.U.F.F Agent I have to deal with, I fell funny and weird, and some rat dude is on the rooftop. Wait rat dude on the rooftop?" Devil Dog asked, while watching as the rat dude tied one end of a bungee cord type object to the ceiling and the other end to himself. He then Jumped through the ceiling.

**(Minutes earlier. Inside the Museum.)**

"And here's Petropolis Museum's most famous possession: the Kruger Rat." The tour guide had stated.

"Oooh!" The crowd said in unison.

"Made of rare ratamantium, legend says that when the full moon hits its emerald eyes, they beam a hypnotic ray that controls the minds of rats." Stated the tour guide.

"Which is precisely why I'm STEEEEEEALING it!" Stated Verminious Snaptrap after breaking through the glass roof, supported by a rope and laughing maniacally.

"Who are you?" Asked a blue rabbit with a deep voice.

"Who am I? Simply the most EEEEEVIL mind in all of Petropolis!" Stated Snaptrap proudly.

"Oh you uh, Dr. Destruction?" Asked a blue elephant.

"What? No!" Stated Snaptrap, with shock and anger in his voice.

"Oh oh! You're the Kangarooster, the-the bouncing bird who lays the exploding eggs!" Stated a excited violet hippo lady.

"I'm Verminious Snaptrap! Dirty rat - and leader of the (holds the D.O.O.M. sign to crowd) Diabolical Order of Mayhem!" Snaptrap sighed and said while pointing a sign that said D.O.O.M towards the crowd.

"Never heard of you.. The crowd said in unison.

"Well, you will, for I will control Petropolis, now that I have the Kruger Rat!" Snaptrap stated while knocking off glass case and stealing the Kruger Rat.

"Think again, Snaptrap!" The tour guide stated while ripping off her disguise to reveal her signature black jumpsuit. "Hya!" Thinking in her mind 'not this loser again'.

"Well... If it isn't Special T.U.F.F. Agent Kitty Katswell!" Stated Snaptrap as he takes sword from suit of rat armor. "Are you ready to lose one of your, nine lives?!" He asked with a creepy look in his eyes.

"I'd rather use my ten claws!" Kitty said. And, then she protracts claws, ready for a fight.

Snaptrap hesitates, then cowardly runs out of the museum, to Kitty's surprise. With the Kruger Rat, he runs to the D.O.O.M. truck - where his henchmen are waiting - and makes his getaway. Kitty follows him outside, just as he leaves.

"Let's do this." Kitty stated and then pushed button on her belt, revealing her rocket roller blades and raced off.

**(Abandoned Building. A minute earlier.)**

Devil Dog had seen the whole thing. He saw as the rat dude smashed through the ceiling and waited a few minutes. Then he saw as the rat ran out of the Museum and climbed into a white van. Then he saw as a good looking cat in a black jumpsuit ran outside as well. Wait? Good lucking cat in a black jumpsuit. He checked again and noticed that the pink haired tour guide was really Kitty Katswell. He had to admit, she looked better with black hair. He shook his head of the thought. He looked back too see her say something, and then activated some type of rocket roller blades and race off towards the rat. He decided not to be left out so he raced to the rooftop, and followed in pursuit. After running and jumping really fast he was able to put good distance and was able to het in front of Kitty and the van. He waited in a alley and activated his wrist weapon device. He set it to 'missile' and waited for the right moment.

**(With Kitty.)**

"Let's play some laser tag Snaptrap. You're it." Kitty stated as she presses a button to activate missile targeting goggles; she locks onto the rear of the truck and fired. But before it hit, a different missile from a alley had launched and hit the van. Sending it rolling until it crashed and made the rooftop touch the ground. Kitty looked on, shocked. She bladed over to see the damage. She looked inside the van, only to see that all of its occupants were knocked out and the Kruger Rat laying perfectly by the front driver passenger door. She put all of the bad guys in handcuffs, grabbed the Kruger Rat, and looked towards the alley.

"I don't know what just happened. But that maid my job a whole lot easi-." She started to say, but then a claw came from the alley and snatched the Kruger Rat from her. She looked shocked, but then snapped out of it and ran into the alley. She saw as a figure in all black began to jump from wall to wall, and reached the top. She then did the same, only to see as the figure started to jump across the building rooftops. She followed suit. This continued for a few seconds, until the figure stopped on a giant roof top and turned around to face her, she then pulled her blaster.

"I don't know who you are, but you and that statue are coming with me." Kitty stated, while stepping towards him. She had reached him and tried to grab the Kruger Rat. But only for him to grab her arm, used his leg to trip her, and threw her to the other side of the rooftop. She had bounced a few times, until she almost fell off but luckily grabbed the edge of the rooftop and pulled herself up.

"Nice try putty cat, but you aren't the one to be calling shots around her." The figure stated with cockiness evident in his voice. He then got into a fighting position. She charged for a hit. But only for him to block it, hit her in the stomach, and threw her to the other side again. She swore she couldn't breath but after a few seconds she could. Finally someone with a challenge. She kept trying to hit him over and over again. But ended in the same result. He dodged, hit and it connected. He was outmatching and she actually loved it. After a few minutes of the fighting she started to get tired, while it seemed he was perfectly fine. So she decided for one last desperate attempt. She had pounced at him, but he was faster. He grabbed her arm, put his hand on her back, and dipped her, as if they were dancers. She looked up, and found herself looking into a pair of deep, cold, and icy blue eyes. Just from seeing his eyes she blushed and was distracted. Too distracted to even notice as her grabbed something from her belt, and place it on the bad that held the Kruger Rat. He then leaned in order to whisper to her.

"Your cute when you blush." He whispered to her in a loving, mocking, seductive, straightforward, taunting, sharp, and sexy tone. Sending a shiver run up her spine, causing her to blush even more, and causing her to look away slyly. He then dropped her and walked away. He was about to jump away before she called out to him.

"Wait. Can I at least get your name?" She asked, trying not to sound desperate.

"Sure. For now you can call me. Devil Dog." He told her. He then jumped off the building and into the shadows of the alleys. She gave a sad sigh before laying on her back and looking at the sky.

"I think I'm in love." She whispered, while closing her eyes. "But why the name 'Devil Dog?" She had asked herself, a little louder this time. Then she heard a beep and looked at her wrist com. Only to see the face of The Chief.

"Agent Katswell, have you recovered the Kruger Rat, and Snaptrap, along with his henchmen?" Chief asked her.

"Snaptrap and his henchmen have been knocked out and put in hand cuffs Chief. But the Kruger Rat has been stolen, by someone named 'Devil Dog." Kitty informed him, trying not to blush at saying 'Devil Dog'.

"Dammit. Ok, return to base with his Snaptrap and henchmen and we'll run a computer scan on this 'Devil Dog' character. A T.U.F.F truck will be at the scene in a few minute's to pick you up, and for the criminals." He told her. And, with that he turned off the connection. She gave a sigh and stood in a laying position for another minute or two, before getting up and making her out back to the crash site. But when she had gotten there Snaptrap was gone and the rest were still knocked out. A minute later the T.U.F.F truck had gotten there and the criminals were set in the back and she got upfront. The truck then took off.

**(T.U.F.F HQ)**

"Now, explain to me what happened." Chief told Kitty as he sat across from her in his office. Kitty sat across from him, while Keswick was in the main room, keeping everything in check.

"Right. So I was at the Museum, giving tours and keeping a eye on the Kruger Rat. Then Snaptrap came crashing from the rooftop, stole the Kruger Rat, and ran off in his van. I followed in suit, fired a missile, and it was about to hit, but before it could another ran came from a alley and crashed into the van. I was shocked but continued the mission and came to the van. I saw that Snaptrap and his goons were knocked out, so handcuffed them and grabbed the Kruger Rat. Then out of the alley came a mechanical claw and grabbed it. I was shocked and followed into the alley. There I saw a figure wearing all black had jumped wall to wall and up to the rooftops. I followed up and saw he jumped from rooftop to rooftop, so I still followed in pursuit. We came to a stop and fought. He bested me and escaped. Then after that you called, and I went back to the crash site. But Snaptrap was gone and then the T.U.F.F truck came. And, now were here." Kitty explained to him. But before he could reply, Keswick came running through the door.

"Kitty, C-Chief I got a lock on the gps chip Kitty put on 'Devil Dog', and the Kruger Rat and I found that the Kruger Rat was put on a evil auction website. It was also bought for over two million dollars." Keswick told them, and with that the three had ran out of the room. They got to the computer, only to see two lights blink on one screen and a auction website, with the Kruger Rat on it, and saying that it was won by 'Snappydancer119.'

"One of the chips are located in a forest about 3 miles away from Petropolis, and the other is somewhere in the wharf. 'Snappydancer119' is obviously Snaptrap." Keswick said, while holding a clipboard.

"Ok, for now Agent Katswell will take a team to the forest. We can take care of Snaptrap later." Chief said and ordered. With that everyone began to disperse. But Kitty stood there confused.

"I never put a tracker on 'Devil Dog' or the Kruger Rat." Kitty said in a whisper. She dismissed the confusion for now and went to get prepared.

**(Minutes earlier. Forest about a mile from Petropolis. Devil is waiting as choppers are flying over the horizon. They then land and a medium sized elephant, probably E walks out.)**

"So your E?" Devil Dog asked, while approaching him.

"Yes I know. 'Wow a elephant called E'. Real original, right? Never mind that, do you have it?" E said and questioned.

"Yeah I got it." Devil Dog told him, while pulling the Kruger Rat out from the bag, nobody but him noticing a small microchip on the statue, or his finger tip.

"Good." E said, while clapping his hands. Then two of his Agents walked out from the helicopter, each with a suit case. They handed Devil Dog the cases as he handed them the statue. Devil Dog opened both of them, only to see rows of hundreds. He closed them, smirking as his plan was half way complete. At the same time E had looked at the statue, making sure it was real. "Ok, it seems were done here." E said while walking towards the door of the helicopter. But before he closed the door Devil Dog came rushing towards him, with both cases in one hand.

"Hey, good luck. I hope it works out for ya." Devil Dog told him, while patting him on the back, and secretly putting the tracking device on him.

"Yeah. Thanks." E told him. After that Devil Dog started to walk away. He stated walking towards E's secret building with both cases in his hands, then the helicopters took off.

"I hope putty cat, Kitty got my uh message." Devil Dog told himself. Hoping that it worked.

**(Minutes later, Now. Kitty and fellow T.U.F.F Agents and helicopters fly towards the secret building. Devil Dog is in the shadows, undetected.)**

Kitty and fellow T.U.F.F Agents had either grappled down from the helicopters, or waited until the choppers landed. Kitty was one of the few who grappled down. When they were all set they made there move. There was one door at every side of the building. They set explosive charges at each one and blew it. They fought they way through and none of the good guys got hit. Kitty and a few others made it to the main room. They set a charge and blew it. All they saw was a medium sized elephant, sitting at a desk, and counting a whole lot of money. They handcuffed him and took him away.

"No, no. You got the wrong guy. I didn't even steal it. It was-It was, that guy, that guy in the shadows." The elephant kept screaming, and moving his head towards the shadow of the tree and bush lines. Kitty looked over, only to see Devil Dog, standing there, and holding a few cases. She dismissed it and decided to cover it up.

"This guy is lying. Take him back to T.U.F.F for interrogation." Kitty ordered. The Agents nodded and did as they were told. She looked back to where Devil Dog was, only to see him give a small salute and walk off in the darkness. She shook her head and tried not to think about him. She got in the chopper, it took off, and headed towards T.U.F.F.

**(T.U.F.F HQ. Night Time.)**

The interrogation had gone great. The elephant told them that he was called 'E'. He told them that he had a thief for hire steal the Kruger Rat, and then sold it. E told them that it was Devil Dog who got for him. He even let out that it was Devil Dog who had completed the most dangerous and valuable crimes, ever since he first popped out of nowhere a few years ago. They sent E to jail and tried to do a background check on Devil Dog. They of course, found nothing. No back story, DNA, records. Absolutely nothing. He was like some ghost that popped out of nowhere. For even a demon from the underworld. But those were just what some police officer stated. Anyway, instead of dwelling on Devil Dog they still had the Kruger Rat to find. Chief had sent Kitty to the wharf, alone.

**(Petropolis Wharf. Night Time.)**

Kitty had been acrobatically prowling around and looking inside of eight warehouses. She was getting tired, annoyed, and frustrated. She made it the ninth warehouse and steeped inside, hopping that it would be the right one. But after a few steps a green gas had came out of nowhere and knocked her out. She woke up, but was tied to a chair and with something covering the top half of her skull.

"Is-Is that cheese?" She asked, while sniffing around.

"Indeed it is! I'd like to be the first, to welcome you imbecile, to my Kruger Rat testing grounds! When I expose this statue to moonlight, I will control the minds of every rat on the wharf. They'll be hungry. They'll want cheese. You're wearing cheese! They'll eat the cheese!... and then.." Snaptrap said while on the catwalk, but was interrupted.

"Okay, okay! I get it!" Kitty stated in a annoyed tone.

"Now behold, the awesome power, of the Kruger Rat!" Snaptrap stated while putting glasses on. And, after that the warehouse rooftop opens up to allow moonlight in; Snaptrap holds up the Kruger Rat above his head, causing green rays to emanate from its eyes; almost immediately, all the rats in the warehouse come under the control of Snaptrap, their eyes turn green; the rats gather before Snaptrap.  
"Welcome my rat army! I am your glorious leader! And I order you to attack!" Snaptrap said while lowering the Kruger Rat to his side. And, with that the rats approach Kitty from all sides. She prayed that something good would happen. She was surprised when she heard a window break, the sounds of fighting took place, and Snaptrap screamed in fear.

She then heard a cage close and Snaptrap say.

"I will now, plot my revenge!" Snaptrap stated a little annoyed because of being folioed.

After that the cheese was token off her head. She opened her eyes, but only to be looking into the blue eyes of Devil Dog. He then walked around and untied her. She got up, rubbed her wrists and arms, and faced him.

"Why are you here? Why'd you save me? How'd you know I was here?" Kitty had kept asking these questions until he answered.

"Too save you. I couldn't let me sweet pet die, and I put a tracker chip on you." Devil Dog answered, while reaching for her arm and pulling off a tracking chip. She was shocked but still had one question left.

"Wait, 'sweet pet'?' She asked in a confused and shocked tone. Also blushing a bit as well.

"Come on. You know you wish it was true." He stated, while laughing and walking towards the Kruger Rat, picking it up, and started to walk away with it.

"He-Hey. Where are going with that?" Kitty questioned, trying to get out of her shock.

"Well. It's obvious that T.U.F.F can not be trusted with it. So it will be in my position for now." Devil Dog told her. She tried to get him, but he through a smoke pellet. She coughed and tried to wave the smoke away. When the smoke disappeared, Devil Dog was nowhere to be seen. She was shocked, but got over it. She then called the Chief.

"Chief this is Kitty. I captured Snaptrap. But Devil Dog was able to steal the Kruger Rat in the process." Kitty informed him.

"Good job Agent Katswell. We'll try to find it tomorrow. I'll send a T.U.F.F truck for prisoner pick up. Your relieved for the rest of the night." Chief had told her and turned off the connection. She gave a sigh and went home.

**(Kitty's apartment. She has just made it to the door.)**

Kitty had just gotten back to her apartment. She had opened her door, only to be met with pitch black darkness. She could've sworn she left the lights on. She had turned the lights on. Only to be met with the sight of her white twirling chair, twirling around and shown Devil Dog sitting there, with a blindfolded Kruger Rat in his lap. She didn't know wither to be delighted, scared, annoyed, mad, or freaked out. But she shocked beyond belief.

"How'd you get in here?" Kitty asked, trying not to sound afraid or annoyed.

"Your security system isn't that effective against a criminal of my nature, talent, and skill." Devil Dog answered, while rising from the seat with the statue under his right arm.

"Your being cocky. But why are you here?" Kitty said and questioned.

"It's not being cocky when its the truth. And, with a few reasons. 1. In order to give you this." Devil Dog said, while throwing her the Kruger Rat. She caught it and started inspecting.

"Why are you giving me this?" Kitty asked, while checking to make sure it was real. It was.

"I have no use for it. I already got my reward, and there isn't any buyer looking for it. So you were the best choice." He explained to her.

"Ok, well what's the other reason?" Kitty questioned, while putting the Kruger Rat on the nearest table. When she turned around, she was met with a Devil Dog standing right in front of her. She was so shocked that she jumped back, her back hitting against the wall. She walked towards her, and she couldn't move. She was cornered. Devil Dog then laid a arm against the wall and leaned down a little bit.

"Well I figured maybe I could, uh, take you out one day. You know if you want." Devil Dog stated. Sounding a bit hesitant.

"Are-Are you asking me out?" Kitty asked, her face growing red and hot from her blush.

"Pretty much." He replied, sounding a bit cocky.

"I-I would love too." Kitty replied, trying to keep her cool and not squeal like a little girl.

"Great. But I want to give you something to look forward too." Devil Dog told her, while rolling up his mask, only to reveal a pair of lips. Kitty was pretty sure what he meant, and looked away slyly.

"And-And what would that be?" Kitty questioned nervously. Devil Dog then used two of his fingers, with his claws protracted, put them under her chin, and pulled towards him, that way they were facing each other. The dog stared into the cat's eyes, who were closing slowly as their faces came closer to each other's. Millimeter by millimeter, their lips came closer until they pressed them together.

The kiss was short, but it was such an intense and passionate moment that it felt like it lasted an eternity. The two of them broke their lips apart while Devil Dog rolled down his mask, covering his mouth again.

"I'll pick you up Sunday. Say, 7:30ish." Devil God told her, as he made his way towards her window.

"But, how am I going too know its you, without seeing your face?" Kitty asked him, feeling light headed and a full grown blush invading her face and body.

"Don't worry. You'll see my face soon enough." Devil Dog told her, and with that he jumped out the window and into the darkness. Kitty went to check, only to see as he ran and grappled across the rooftops. She watched him until he could not be seen. She then remembered she had one more job to do. She got out her wrist com and called Chief. But it went to voicemail.

"Chief, don't ask me how, but I got the Kruger Rat." Kitty told the voicemail.

**(Next Day. In front of Petropolis Museum.)**

We cut to the next morning. Were back at the Petropolis Art Museum, crowds and journalists gather outside the entrance to listen to an announcement from the Chief with Keswick standing by.

"It is with great pride, that Petropolis welcomes back.. the Kruger Rat!" we cut to a close up of Kruger Rat shown on display. Then crowd cheers." And, it's great to know that the agent who got it back, are out there right now, working to keep our city safe and free of evil doers!" The Chief said, magnified by his monitor.

**(We cut to Kitty, as she drives the T.U.F.F Mobile down the streets of Petropolis.)**

"I hope he's right, and I'll be able to recognize him. But what did he mean by' I would see it soon enough?" Kitty asked herself, while her sunglasses dropped to the bridge of her nose, and drove off.

**(Flashback. Yesterday. After E was arrested and before Kitty went to the wharf.)**

Devil Dog found himself in yet another dark room. After he went to his secret house/base and put the money in his safe, he was contacted by a new client. So he was told to go to another building that was located a few miles out of Petsburg. The new client was also hidden in the shadows.

"So your the famous/infamous 'Devil Dog'?" The new figure asked, sounding impressed from looking over his file.

"Cut the crap. You wanted a thief for hire, and here I am. Now who are you? And, what do you need to be stolen?" Devil Dog asked in a annoyed voice, while having a hint of daja vu.

"Yes, I heard you don't like it when clients take there sweet time and for now you can call me 'VM'. Anyway have you ever heard of a agency called 'T.U.F.F'?" VM said and questioned, while putting the file in a drawer and pulling out a small object.

"Yeah I heard of it. I fought one of there agents today." Devil Dog answered, smirking at the thought of Kitty.

"Good so you know how they operate." VM said, while putting something on the desk and using his hand to slowly move it towards Devil Dog. Devil Dog grabbed it, only to see and hold a flash drive. "Now for what I want you to steal. T.U.F.F has the location on every bunker for every important person in the world, you know like the president and queen of England. Missile launch codes, bank vault codes, weapon and weapon system codes. Along with the location of every valuable and expensive thing in the world. I want you too use this flash drive to get and download the data. Bring back too me and to collect your reward." VM told him.

"So you want to me to infiltrate a super secret agency and steal data. I can do it, but I want a large reward." Devil Dog told him, while already having a plan on how to infiltrate the agency. From the inside.

"How about ten million dollars." VM told him. Devil Dog was shocked. This would be the biggest reward he ever got. Along with being the toughest job. Only one question came to mind.

"Where do I sign up?" Devil Dog asked, while both of them raised from there seats.

"Glad too here your in. You do not have a dead line though. I have no time or need for screw ups." VM told him, while holding his hand out for a handshake. Devil Dog nodded and accepted the handshake. After that VM sat down and Devil Dog walked out.

**(Next day. Devil Dog was getting ready, the same time as Kitty was driving around the city.)**

Devil Dog is shown, as he got ready. He wasn't wearing his mask, so that way you could see a white dog face, with a black nose and blue eyes. He was wearing a black shirt, along with a red tie and black jeans. He was wearing black shoes. He figured if he was going to steal from T.U.F.F, that he might as well get closer to Kitty, and get rid the of evil competition. He walked to his garage and got in his black and red stripped Jaguar and drove towards T.U.F.F. Hoping that this would work.

**(Kissing scene was 99.5% done by THEEVILDOER. I only added like one or two words.)**


	3. New partner, the date, and wine

**(I'm gonna say this for like the forth to sixth time. Sorry for the late updates. Other stories, pet, school, beta readers(not blaming you guys, your my best friends and you know who your are), sleeping, trying to get to back to 100% because of gym(so sore), and etc. I'm gonna try to work on this, my 'Black Arachnid' story, and 'Retribution'. Please bare with me, and thanks for all the support for my stories. Also happy to say I'm gonna try to make another T.U.F.F Puppy fanfiction, which was inspired by Lunerpet's 'Love and Temptations' story. Amazing writer and story. Also check out these authors, along with there stories made by Robin. exe(sorry for space, just get rid of it), ThomasLight, AshleyH30, JustmeSpidey, kevin1984, Observer123, HiddenWolf97, tuffpuppy101, D353RT5TORM, and The Dudleyman. Great authors/friends/occasional beta readers. If you go check them out and fav/follow/review there stories, make sure to tell them I sent ya. Please and Thank you. Also fav/follow/review my stories while your at it please. Anyway 'lets start'.)**

**(Time: Same as when Kitty is driving in the city. Location: Petropolis Streets. Dudley is currently driving towards T.U.F.F.)**

Dudley Puppy(Devil Dog) was, to tell the truth, nervous as he rode in his Jaguar towards T.U.F.F HQ. He had never gotten a job this big, and its wasn't just that, that had him nervous. Sure he had gotten similar jobs like this. You know infiltrate a enemy base, steal/download one/few piece/pieces of Intel, data, or even a live person, and get the hell out. Plus, then he was able to blow his cover any time and kill and fight his way out. Not become a Agent of the agency he's stealing from, and without blowing his cover. Will, until he downloaded every Intel and data T.U.F.F had. The other reason he was nervous you may ask? Seeing Special Agent Kitty Katswell again, that's why. He never felt this way before. Sure he had his fair share of one night stands, but that wasn't really love. Hell no where near close to love. But Kitty, this was different. He knew this was love and nothing less. He wanted to possibly marry her, grow old, maybe even have kids, and then finally but sadly die with each other. He was brought out of his Kitty induced thoughts as he saw as the T.U.F.F HQ building came into view. He drove up to a booth like structure, then he heard a voice over a microphone that was built into the booth.

"State your business and present your ID." A old, but gruff sounding voice stated. At this Dudley smirked and pulled out a fake ID he made. He was going to give his real name in the interview, but decided to bring a fake ID for this type of situation.

"Here for the new Agent interview." Dudley informed him, while holding up a ID that had the name 'Willem van der Berg', a fake Dutch ID and name, and placed it by a scanner. A red light showed, indicating the ID was being scanned. After a few seconds the scan and stopped, and the garage door was opened,

"You may enter. I'll inform The Chief of your arrival." The voice told him. Dudley nodded and put the car back into drive.

"Thanks." Dudley replied, while driving inside the building. After a few seconds of driving and looking for a open spot he finally found one, and what do you know, it was good old putty cat Kitty Katswells. Dudley smirked, while pulling into the spot.

'Lets the fun begin.' Dudley thought, while opening the door of his car, and pulling out a brief case, full of info on him and his past. Some real, but most fake. He closed the door and locked the car, while putting on a pair of dark black tinted sunglasses, and made his way towards the elevator. When he finally made it he pressed the 'up' button and watched as the doors opened. He walked in the pressed the number 10 button. He leaned against the wall that was opposite of the doors and watched as they closed. He watched dimly as the number above the doors went up from 1 to 2 to 3 and so on. His thoughts drifted down to the briefcase that was being held in his left hand. He hoped that the fake documents would work. His mind was brought back to earth as the elevator stopped and the doors opened, showing as various Agents worked on gadgets, computers, and in there cubicals.

'Let get this over with.' Dudley thought, as he stepped up of the elevator and started to scout the room. He found a room that read 'Chief and walked towards it. Out the corner of his eyes he saw as few Agents noticed him. Some watched as he walked while some glanced from there work. He also noticed as a few female Agents were staring at him. Blushing, talking and whispering to each other. He let out a smirk as he continued walking. Finally he made it to the door and knocked on it. He waited for a few seconds until a old voice spoke.

"Come in". The voice ordered. Dudley nodded and opened the door, walked in, and closed it. He searched around the room, until his eyes caught a flea in a small chairs.

'Let hell rise.' Dudley thought as he sat down in a chair that was in front of the Chiefs desk.

**(Minutes later. Location: Chief's room. Day: Saturday. Occupants: The Chief and Dudley Puppy AKA Devil Dog.)**

"Hmm. Impressive, very impressive." Chief stated, while flipping through the files the new dog figure had brought in. The dogs name was Dudley Puppy. He was about in his early to mid 20s, about 5ft tall, male, obviously a dog, and from a file photo had blue eyes. Turns out that this 'Dudley Puppy' was a legend among fellow agencies and armies. He was a senior field agent in NIS, NCIS, NSA, FBI, CIA, and even MI6. While also being a Sergeant 2nd class in the S.A.S and GIGN. He was a Command Chief Master Sergeant in the Air Force. A Major in the Army Rangers, Captain in the U.S.M.C, and a Sergeant 1st class in the Navy. That was, before he was honorably discharged due to physical and psychological pain. Tortured by the enemy for months on end would do that to you, and even the strongest of will, mind, body, spirit, and soul couldn't handle it. Chief should know. He knew a few good men that had gone through the same thing as Dudley, until they cracked, died, or took the last resort out. Meaning by killing themselves. That were older and couldn't survive or handle that kind of pain and stress. Yet Dudley was younger and was still alive and kicking. Aside from that he had a lot of accomplishments and awards. From killing a terrorist cell or leader with a team or by himself, to earning the Legion of Merit and three Medals of Honor. The kid was good, very good. Chief glanced up from the files to the figure. He was, to The Chiefs eye, was completely relaxed. Chief couldn't see his eyes, because of his sunglasses and was sitting in the chair, with one leg over the over. Dudley however was a nervous wreck. He knew the fake files were working, but one little mess up could mean his cover would be blown, and jail would be next. He only wore the sunglasses to hide the nervousness and fright that showed in his eyes. This never happened before, not to him. Dudley was brought back to earth by The Chiefs voice.

"I went very your files, and I'm very impressed. You have the most military and agent experience I've ever seen. Besides my own of course. You also speak over one hundred fifty languages fluently and can fight in over one hundred different fighting styles. While also creating your own called 'weapon to weapon' combat. You will have to show me that one day. You have the right stuff to become one of/if not THE best Agent T.U.F.F ever had." Chief stated and told him.

"Thank you..Sir." Dudley thanked him, while using Sir to gain his trust and respect. Although in his mind he was thinking 'oh god why did I say that'.

"Sir? I like that kid." Chief asked and informed him. Thankful to having a Agent with such respect.

"So, did I get the Agent position?" Dudley questioned, hoping and expecting for a yes.

"Yeah lad, you got the job." Chief answered. Happy that he had another great Agent on the side of good. Plus, with the Agent he would be paired with, they would make a fantastic team.

"Awesome. I cant wait to start." Dudley replied, while getting out of his seat and collecting his real and fake files. He started to make his way towards the door and attempted to turn the doorknob only to be stopped by The Chief.

"Your in luck. Some of your training will start today and your new partner should be here soon." Chief announced and told him. Dudley's hidden eyes widened, and he brought his paw off the doorknob and stepped aside, standing opposite of the doors doorknob.

"New partner?" Dudley asked. Then the door opened, keeping Dudley hidden from the new figure. He then saw as a familiar backside of a even more familiar figure walked in without closing the door, he then heard her speak.

**(A few minutes earlier. Location: Outside. Kitty is shown, driving into the T.U.F.F garage.)**

Kitty had finally gotten back to T.U.F.F HQ after driving all afternoon long. Trying and failing at clearing her mind of 'Devil Dog'. With a sigh she pulled into the T.U.F.F garage. She was surprised and a little mad that somebody had already parked in her assigned parking spot. She noticed that the Jaguar car in question was new, and hasn't seen one in the T.U.F.F garage for the years she had been there. She figured it was a new applicant's or new agents car. With another sigh she parked in a different spot, got out, and walked towards the elevator. It opened and she walked in, while pressing the number 10 button. Finally after a minute or two she had gotten to the top floor and walked out of the elevator. She made he way towards The Chiefs office, while passing some other Agents. She had heard some of the Agents conversations along the way.

"Did you see the new guy? He looked pretty badass while walking in." A fellow cat agent asked and told a fellow dog agent, while leaning against a cubicals wall and watching as the dog agent worked on a what looked like a robot.

"Yeah. He did seem pretty cool. But he walked in, as if he knew right away he would the new agent position. And, you know cockiness is a leading cause of injury and death in a secret agency and army." The dog agent replied, while using a wrench inside the machine.

Kitty ignored the conversations about the new guy. She did pay attention as a female dog, cat, and salamander agents had a quiet conversation to themselves. She heard as words like 'hot', 'dreamy', and 'dangerous looking' were used. Finally she made to the Chiefs room, and noticed as the doorknob moved and heard The Chief talking to someone. She then opened the door, obvious to the figure that was behind it.

"Chief is it true? We have a new agent?" Kitty questioned.

"Yes, it is true Agent Katswell. And, I'm assigning him to you." Chief answered and informed her. Much to her annoyance.

"But, Chief the last thing I need is some rookie agent slowing me down." Kitty stated, while walking closer to his desk and leaving the door open.

"Believe me Kitty, this guy is no rookie. He has more experience then you and every single agent in this building combined." Chief told her.

"Oh yeah? Then where is this 'super agent'?" Kitty asked him, while using her fingers to make quote marks at the 'super agent' thing. After she said that the door to the office was slammed shut, causing her to jumped in surprise and shock and then turned around. Only to see a white male dog wearing all black, except for a blood red tie and black tinted sunglasses. He was leaning against the wall, a black suitcase on the floor and at his side. Arms crossed and a cocky smirk on his face. As soon as she saw him she felt her face heat up and had a sense of deja vu.

"He, Agent Katswell, is the 'super agent' that is your new partner. Please introduce you yourself to Dudley Puppy." Chief informed and told her. With that, Dudley moved away from the wall and walked towards her. They stared at each other for a few seconds, before Dudley raised his hand for a shake. He gave a smirk and announced.

"Dudley Puppy. Glad to work with you. Uh, Kitty was it?" Dudley stated and questioned her. Kitty stared/admired him for a few seconds before snapping out of her dream like state.

"Y-Yes. I-I'm Agent K-Kitty Katswell. Nice to meet you." Kitty replied nervously and raising a shaking hand and grasping his own. They shook for about two or three shakes and separated.

"Great to see you two are getting along. Since there hasn't been any crime yet, I think it would be a good idea if you would teach Agent Puppy some T.U.F.F skills in fighting and marksmanship. Don't you agree, Agent Katswell?" Chief asked and stated towards Kitty.

"I think its a terrific idea." Dudley informed them, while grabbing his briefcase and standing next to Kitty.

"M-Me too. Follow me Agent Puppy and we'll get started." Kitty told him, while making her way towards the door. She opened and stepped out, with Dudley close behind.

"Those two are going to go far." Chief said to himself, after that he started to continue the paperwork he had, thinking bout the future ahead.

**( T.U.F.F shooting range.)**

After showing Agent Puppy around and bringing him to his cubical, the two had finally made it to the shooting range. No other agent was in there, except for Kitty and Dudley themselves. Two targets were already set up for them. They walked up to the stations. Dudley reached for the blaster, only for Kitty to stop him.

"Whoa there cowboy slow down. Rule number one of T.U.F.F. Never use anything without reading the manual first." Kitty informed him. Dudley rolled his eyes, and proceeded to grab the blaster anyway. He aimed down the sights and looked away. He let loose a total of thirty shots before putting the blaster down and pressing a button that was on the station wall. The paper in which he shot was moved to there positions. Until it finally stopped in front of Kitty. It showed a dogs skull, similar to Dudley's, that was surrounded by what looked like fire. The picture was small, allowing it to fit in the bulls eye point, along with the circle that surrounded it. Kitty was shocked by such accuracy and marksman ship, and Dudley wasn't even looking.

"What's next?" Dudley questioned with a smirk. Kitty didn't say or do anything. Making a bulls eye without looking was almost impossible. Making a picture of a flaming dog skull, and making it all fit in the bulls eye point was down right impossible. But her attention was brought back to earth, by the sound of snapping. "Hello? Dog got your sanity or attention?" Dudley questioned, while snapping his fingers, trying to get her attention. After a few more snaps, it worked.

"W-What happened?"

"You blanked out. Obviously shocked at my skill, talent, and charm." Dudley answered, cockiness lacing every word he said. Kitty rolled her eyes at how full of himself he was. Being cocky was a turn off for her, unless used in the right situation.

"What? No, I'm just impressed, is all." Kitty replied back.

"Ahh, Kitty's impressed by me. I think your just trying to flirt with me." Dudley told her, a childish, but cocky smirk working its way on his lips. Which only grew when he saw a blush form on her cheeks. But she shook her head as it disappeared.

"No. I was just, congratulating you on a job well done. Now follow me." She told and ordered, while moving to the boxing ring. She proceeded to climb in, with him following. "Ok, 'trick shot'. Being a agent isn't just about being good at shooting. You need to know to throw a punch, and how to receive one. Since this is your first day, I'll let you chose what form of fighting we practice." She informed him.

"Sweet. How about, Karate." He stated.

"You sure?" She questioned, only to get a nod of reassurance in return. "Ok. It's your funeral." She said to him, before standing in one corner of the ring, with him being in the opposite. They stared at each other for a few minutes before doing a small bow. That's when she charged at him. She raised her right hand for a chop, only for Dudley to grab it and swipe at her feet, causing her to fall on her back. After knocking her down, he looked down on her.

"Are you sure it was my funeral? Because I'm pretty sure you were the one that was, brought down." He said with a cocky grin. She only growled, before getting back up and facing him. "Ready for round 2?" He asked, before they charged again.

**(Hours later.)**

After hours of practice fighting, the two finally left the gym. Dudley wore a victorious grin, while Kitty looked mad, confused, and in a little pain.

"I believe I won. What was that? Fifty to zero, right?" He questioned cockily. Kitty, however, walked to her cubical.

"I don't get it. How'd you win?"

"Oh, did I forget to mention I'm a black belt in Karate." He answered.

"What! Then why did you want to do Karate?" She questioned. Only to receive a childish chuckle and a shrug. She only sighed, before sitting down at her desk, and checked the time. But as soon as she did, she shot up from her chair, and made her way to the elevator. "I gotta get ready." She muttered under her breath.

"Ready for what?" Dudley asked, while spinning in his desk chair.

"My date." She called back, before entering the elevator and making her way to the garage level. Obvious to the smirk he had.

"Ah, she remembered our date." Dudley stated, before pulling out his signature black mask from his pocket. "Lets give her the time of her life." He told himself, before following her example. Neither couldn't wait for tonight.

**(Time. 7:40 pm. Location: Italian Restaurant.)**

Kitty currently stood in one of the best Italian Restaurants in Petropolis. Instead of juts picking her up like a regular person, Devil Dog just sent her text messages on where to go. But now, she received the last message.

_'Turn Around.' _Is what it read. Doing as it said, Kitty turned around only to be met with a shocking, almost impossible sight. The sight, was of her new partner Dudley Puppy, sitting at a table with a few full wine glasses on it.

'What the hell?" She questioned.

"Hello putty cat. I'm so glad you remembered out little date." He told her, using the nickname only he called her. "Red or white wine?" He asked, while lifting the two glasses.


End file.
